


So That's What Dorian and Bull Keep Going On About.....

by A_G_Sawyer



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen's being confident, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_G_Sawyer/pseuds/A_G_Sawyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen has had a conversation with the very experienced Dorian and Iron Bull about his and Mirriam's sexual activities, and he got an idea he couldn't wait to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So That's What Dorian and Bull Keep Going On About.....

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sort of on a smutty kick. So another shameless smut. But Cullen is sexy, so here you go.

“So, I had a little conversation with Bull and Dorian yesterday,” Cullen said, his hands resting on Mirriam's hips. She was sitting on her ornate desk, her knees on either side of his hips. He pressed gentle kisses against her soft lips, smiling into each one. Her arms wrapped around his back, embracing his gentle touch.

“Oh, lovely. I'm sure that was thrilling.” Mirriam's voice dripped with sarcasm. Cullen chuckled but moved his attention to her neck. Mirriam felt warmth swell up in her core, letting out a quiet moan. “What did they have to say?” Cullen smiled and spoke, lips dusting against her jaw and neck.

“Oh... you know. They always have something to say about our... extracurricular activities.” Mirriam felt her heart flutter as his lips tickled her skin.

“O...oh really?” She asked, breathlessly. Of course they did. She knew that, but her brain cells seemed to be otherwise occupied at the moment.

“Mmhmm...” he hummed, the vibrations sending tendrils of pleasure down her spine. She wondered if he was ever going to tell her or if he was just going to tease her all night long. He tugged at a button on her blouse, a quiet whimper escaping her lips as it popped open. He chuckled.

“Wh... what did... they say?” She was really having a hard time talking now. Plus, she realized, she'd already asked that question. Cullen chuckled, his fingers trailing along her collarbone as he kissed her neck again.

“Well... suffice it to say, they gave me an idea,” he said, popping open another button, grinning as it revealed only skin beneath her blouse. Mirriam's breath caught and her fingers gripped at the fabric of his linen shirt. Cullen groaned and nipped at her ear, growling softly. Mirriam tilted her head back, enjoying the feeling.

“Oh?” She managed to say without sounding completely out of control. “What... what is your... idea?” She loved that he had so much power over her body this way. He was always careful not to hurt her or make her feel pressured. But he knew her body so well now. She felt him smile as he nibbled at her neck, his fingers deftly releasing the third button on her blouse. He chuckled, his breath tickling her neck and making her shiver.

“Do you trust me, Inquisitor?” He asked, barely audible. She loved the way he used her title when they played like this. For Cullen, it was a telltale sign of mischief and pleasure soon to be had. She grinned in excitement.

“Always,” she replied.

“Good. Tell me if you want me to stop,” he said, as he pressed his lips against hers with anticipation. His hand slid to his side and he fumbled with something, but Mirriam couldn't tell what it was. She slid her legs around his hips and pressed herself against him. Cullen groaned and whipped something with a quiet thwack that made her back up and look. He held the sash that had been tied around his waist. Mirriam looked from the sash to Cullen's face and blushed as his amber eyes bored into hers, inflamed with passion. He stepped away from her, a disapproving hmph sounding from her pouting lips, and laughed, coming around behind her.

“Patience, my love,” Cullen said as he pulled the sash up in front of her face and tied it around her eyes. “Patience...” he whispered in her ear, his hands trailing up and down her arms. Mirriam reached up to touch the blindfold, but felt a quick, snap against her hand.

“No, no, no, love. Don't touch.” He grabbed her hand, kissed it, lingering at each finger, and walked around in front of the desk pulling her with him. “Come with me.”

Mirriam followed him, trusting him to lead her safely.

“Here,” he said, hands on her shoulders, positioning her. She felt the backs of her calves hit the edge of her bed and she started to sit. Cullen gripped her hands harder and pulled her back.

“Did I tell you to sit?” Mirriam felt the heat spread through her body as he took on this new, domineering role.

“No. I'm sorry,” she managed to say. He stepped right up against her, one arm at her waist, one behind her neck, and kissed her, biting her bottom lip before backing up.

“Mmhmm... as well you should be. Unbutton the rest of your shirt,” He demanded, his deep voice smoldering. Rushing to do as he asked, Mirriam fumbled through the next button, but his hands were on hers in an instant.

“Slowly, Mirriam. I want to” – he slid his fingers along the inner curve of her breast – “admire you.”

Mirriam nodded, her breath catching in her throat. If he wanted to admire her, she thought she might just give him something to admire. She tilted her head back, exposing as much flesh as possible, as she traced her skin along the edges of her blouse toward the next button. She smiled when he groaned and continued, arching her back just so. When her buttons were all open, she pulled the blouse open just enough to give him a peek without giving him the full satisfaction. She wished she could see his eyes, knowing the hunger that pooled there.

With an impassioned grunt, he thrust his arm back around her waist and tore off her blouse. She knew what would come next, and she tilted her head back again, offering herself. But he did not reach down to kiss her. Instead she found herself falling back, he having pushed her against the bed. She grinned, moaning, and scooted up so her legs weren't dangling off the edge, but again, he stopped her.

“What. Did. I. Say,” He growled through his teeth. She inhaled sharply as she felt his hands pull her waist back down and her core throbbed with desire.

“I'm sorry, Commander.” His growling laugh told her he enjoyed the use of his title the same way she did.

“That's twice now. Somebody's in trouble... Don't move.” She tried not to squirm and giggled as he traced lines across her bare stomach, but her breath hitched as his lines led to the lacings on her pants, which he started to pull free.

As he untied the laces, he teased her with his words.

“You have no idea what I'm going to do to you. It's... intoxicating.” He pulled her leather pants down her legs, leaving a trail of kisses as he went. She groaned quietly and felt him slide his hands up to her hips. Kneeling down in front of her, he spoke again.

“You have no idea what tender spot I’ll touch next.” She felt her heart race with anticipation and need. When he dragged the back of his fingers against the skin on the underside of her breast, she gasped and arched her back. Cullen chuckled and leaned down to kiss her soft skin. She moaned and reached for his hair, pulling him closer. His hands, like shackles, closed down on her wrists and held them above her head.

“Mirriam... you're not very good at following instructions. I think maybe you need to be reminded, hmm?” He asked, seduction seeping from every part of him.

“Yes.. yes please,” Mirriam pleaded. Cullen grinned, chuckling, and Mirriam heard another soft thwack before she felt her wrists being bound by another sash.

“Now, Mirriam,” he whispered against the tender flesh of her ribs. “Don't. Move. Next time you fail to follow my instructions... I may not be so tolerant. Do you understand?” Mirriam didn't say anything, but nodded. Cullen pressed his lips to her breast, teasing, tormenting, but never satisfying.

“I asked you a question,” he said, his voice taking on a deep timbre.

“Yes,” Mirriam said, finally, her breathing ragged and unsteady.

“Yes, what?” He asked as his fingers joined in the torturous pleasure.

“Yes, Commander,” she replied.

“Better,” he said and pressed his lips against the stiff peak of her breast, drawing out a gasp and moan from her body. He grinned against her skin and she could feel his fingers curl into her arms. She was thrilled to know he was enjoying this as much as she was.

All too soon, his lips left her body and she felt nothing, as he returned to kneeling before her. She felt nothing for a few more moments until his fingers traced the line of her smalls across her stomach. He tucked his fingers into the waistband and tugged. He pulled them down, lifting her butt with his clever hands as he did, and tossed them aside.

Again, she felt nothing as she heard him breathe at her feet. The anticipation was killing her.

“Mmm... so many possibilities. Where shall I start? Perhaps... here,” he grazed his fingers along her calf, making his way up her leg. “Or, maybe... here,” he lifted his hand and moved it to her hip, where he traced a line toward her inner thigh, gently spreading her legs apart. Mirriam groaned and pressed her hips up into his touch. She lifted her knees to open herself more to him.

“Oh, Mirriam... what am I going to do with you? ...You were warned,” he said, his voice heavily dripping with sex, as he slid his hands gently across her thighs before, abruptly pushing them down into the mattress again. Mirriam grinned and moaned.

“It's worth it,” she said.

“Oh, you think so, hmm? Well... I’ll just have to double the punishment then. I'm going to make you suffer, my love,” he said. He slid his tongue along her inner thigh, stopping just short of her center. “You'll be positively begging for mercy before I'm done with you.” Mirriam's heart sped up again. She was excited to see, to feel what he could do with his new found confidence.

Cullen slid his fingers along her thigh, across the mound of her pelvis and down her other thigh. Following the same path again, he stopped at her core and barely grazed the silky flesh. She gasped and cried out. Cullen chuckled, clearly enjoying the control.

He lifted his hands again, leaving her to guess where he'd touch next. With another gasp, Mirriam felt his fingers slide down the folds of her, and inside slowly. She struggled to stay still, but managed to do it. She felt him pull out and heard him lick his fingers, and moan. She inhaled deeply, trying to keep herself under control.

Cullen pressed his fingers to the pearl at her core and massaged it with the gentleness learned only from experience. Mirriam felt herself dampen as he pleasured her. She moaned and called out his name, but, too quickly, his fingers were gone.

“Maker... Cull...,” she tried to say.

“I warned you,” was his only reply. Mirriam groaned and laughed. Cullen chuckled as well, and glided his lips along the sides of her legs, up her hips and over her stomach. Mirriam cried out again as she felt his tongue slip into her, his rough, unshaven face scratching at the soft skin of her thighs. He glided his tongue up to her tender pearl and teased again. She screamed out his name as he toyed with her body. She knew he could tell when she was close, and she whimpered when he stopped again.

“You're killing me, Cullen,” she cried, hoarsely. Cullen just laughed and trailed his lips over her thighs.

“Maybe next time you'll obey your Commander, hmm?”

“Or maybe I'll just take it from here!” Mirriam suddenly sat up and wrapped her bound hands around his neck, crushing his lips with hers. She thought she might actually win this little battle, his hands gripping the flesh at her sides, until he laughed and growled into her neck, grabbing her arms and pulling them back over her head.

“Oh, my love,” his eyes gleamed with lust. He forced her back down into the mattress, his muscular arms holding her in place. “You shouldn't have done that. Now you're really in trouble...” She tried to resist him, laughing, but he was stronger than her, she was no match for him. Before she could squirm free, he rebound her wrists, now tying them to the bed frame as well. “Don’t even think of escaping. If I see you have tried… I should have to punish you very heavily indeed,” he glazed her breasts with his tongue, leaving a trail of fire in his wake. Rising, he left for a moment, then returned and she felt her ankles being bound to the bed posts, a moan of pleasure erupting from her.

“Sweet Andraste... Cullen...”

“Is this too much, love?”

“Maker, no! Please, for the love of Andraste's flaming sword, don't stop!” Cullen laughed and knelt over her.

“Good. Now... where were we...?” Cullen lowered himself to her stomach, pressing sweet kisses against her skin, slowly trailing down toward her heat. Mirriam felt her moist center throb, aching desire threatening to undo her. She wished he would touch her! His lips pressed against her thigh, up and down, before moving to the other side, up and down. Without warning, she felt his tongue on her hot center again and screamed out his name. She knew her commander, and he wouldn't last much longer either. She felt his tongue lick and tease at her pearl, increasing in speed. But, again he stopped.

“Oh! Cullen! Please! I need you!” Mirriam cried.

Cullen knelt up and she felt him jostling and rustling as he slipped out of his own clothing. He climbed back up over her, pressing his chiseled flesh against hers. She inhaled as she felt the evidence of his pleasure against her wet folds. He groaned as he pressed his hips against hers.

“Do you want me, Mirriam?”

“Yes! Maker, yes!”

“Tell me what you want me to do to you,” He commanded, his lips peppering her collarbone with kisses, his hips still grinding against hers.

“I want you inside me, Cullen! Please, I need you inside me!” She could scarcely talk for breathing so heavily as her body ached for him.

“And just... how badly do you want me? I want to hear you beg...” He whispered, his painfully patient mouth teasing her breasts.

“Cullen! Sweet Maker! Please! I beg you… I beg you!”

“Mmmm... that's better.” With those words, he brought his hardness up against her wet heat and thrust himself into her in one push, giving her a moment to acclimate. She screamed as he pushed into her and heaved her hips against his.

Cullen growled and spoke in a voice barely recognizable as his own, “Mirriam, your commander demands penance for your disobedience,” he leaned his head down and nipped at her ear. “Make love with me.” And with that he thrust again, rough and fast. Mirriam found his rhythm and followed it toward oblivion. Cullen slid his hand down between them and found her swollen pearl with his fingers, teasing and rubbing, adding to her pleasure.

Mirriam screamed his name again, bucking against his hips, forcing him deeper into her. She felt the edge come ever nearer as he brought her closer and closer. His masterful fingers working her into euphoria, Mirriam found the edge and toppled over, her muscles tightening as she cried out her release, a sheen of sweat glimmering over her body. She felt his release soon follow, his own cries almost as loud as hers.

Spent, Cullen lay against Mirriam, holding his weight just above her, breathing heavily. Mirriam tried to steady her own breathing.

“Can... you take... this off now?” She said between breaths. Cullen laughed and reached a hand up, pulling the blindfold off and throwing it to the side.

“That... was magnificent,” He said.

“Yes. Oh sweet Andraste, yes. You were... oh Cullen, that was unbelievable. Remind me to thank Bull and Dorian for this, will you?”

“Mmhmm... tell me about it.” He rolled over and untied the sashes keeping Mirriam bound to the bed before pulling her into an embrace atop his body.

“I love you, Mirriam.”

“And I love you, Cullen. My Commander,” she grinned down at him, mischievously, and grabbed one of the sashes. “Now, it's my turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome! :)


End file.
